


Naked Abandon

by yoshitsune



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyokuen indulges Kouen's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Abandon

He'd waited a year.   
  
Except on official business and dungeon diving, Judar disappeared accompanied by al-Sarmen magicians to study and train away from the palace. Kouen hadn't had opportunity to be alone with Judar at all, and they had spoken little. Instead he sent letters and gifts; they only returned stilted polite replies, possibly not written by the recipient. Judar's occasional wide-eyed looks, scowls, and blushes pleased him far more.  
  
  
When Kouen found the little boy asleep on his bed, he was surprised and vexed by the golden bands around his forearms and neck. They covered all of his slender throat and wrists that Kouen had caught glimpses of while Judar wore palace robes or his customary changshan jacket.  
  
Wrapped in only a milky thin under-robe, Judar was now so close to being his--to touch, to mark--and Kouen wanted every part of Judar to be free for him to do with as he pleased.   
  
With a dagger that bore Solomon's Seal, Kouen cut into the magic-laden metal on one of Judar's small arms. The strength of it almost made him recoil. Judar whined and thrashed in a daze feeling the clashing of magic. Kouen didn't try it on the collar.  
  
'Leave those be, they regulate and balance his magoi and the rukh,' Gyokuen said.   
  
'If he's to be mine I want these removed.'  
  
'Don't be silly, darling. Believing that he's only yours is part of the game; so use your imagination.  
  
'Perhaps you need some help?' She sauntered to his side, a deliberate slow swing to her hips. Her kisses were light, teasing. They warmed him, and pleasure returned. Gyokuen settled behind him on the bed, pressed close and made him bend over Judar.  
  
'Why don't you lie down, relax,' she said. 'Hold him in your arms, kiss him gently, let him remember that you are his kind brother. He does so look up to you, Kouen.'   
  
Kouen felt a little lightheaded at her proximity, her soft hands and fragrant skin. 'Yes, Mother.'   
  
Leaning close, he saw Judar's eyes were made up with kohl, and a dusting of red ocher coloured his lips. His round face was prettier to Kouen's taste than any page, courtesan or pampered noble girl; there was a hint of his aloof complacency as magi in his downturned pout.  
  
His lips were still parted slightly and eyes half closed. Kouen kissed him roughly, deep, tasting on Judar's tongue bitter herbs smoothed with honey, something familiar to his study of toxins.  
  
Judar lay so subdued it did not surprise Kouen. 'You didn't want him to be noisy and rebellious?'  
  
'I like him as he is, but he did not like the idea of being your slaveboy. He has the grand pride of a magi.'   
  
'He should be glad I didn't have him castrated. You know I was thinking about it. The tribute boy slaves from the West are all like that and it's quite charming.'  
  
She laughed behind her sleeve. 'Of course, my dear. Such slaves are more charming to women too.'  
  
He paused at the implication, and she met his stare without denying or retracting. Just as well then, that Judar was still whole, Kouen thought.  
  
Gyokuen caressed over his shoulders to the gap of his jacket, and tugged it apart. She stripped him slowly and completely, stroked her palms up and down the length of his exposed back while he moaned into Judar's mouth.  
  
Kouen lifted himself on elbows and pressed higher, seeking to slide his prick into the gap between plump thighs. Suddenly her mouth was at his ear, and she sucked his earlobe. She whispered, 'Sit up, I want to see you take his mouth.' Kouen shuddered at the thought.  
  
He pushed up onto his knees, swaying and shaky with anticipation. Judar sat up between his spread legs, fingers catching in the air and remaining there without touching Kouen.  
  
Gyokuen kissed Judar's cheek and brushed the hair from his eyes. 'See that, my little darling?' she said, pointing out the clear bead of liquid swelled at the tip of Kouen's cock. 'Brother Kouen has been longing for you ever so much.'  
  
She pushed a finger under Judar's chin, and precum blotted against his lips. 'Do you want to taste? Put out your tongue, darling.'  
  
The first touch had made Kouen twitch with hot anticipation tingling along his spine. Now as Judar tentatively lapped at him with his pink little tongue, his stomach curled and the tension of restraint was almost physical pain. Kouen stroked himself for a little relief, impatient for Judar to focus and open his mouth properly and suck.  
  
Gyokuen continued murmuring to Judar: '...Will you do that for me?'  
  
Judar looked furtive, and licked his lips. 'I don't know what...'  
  
'He has never...?' Kouen said, and Gyokuen replied that of course he had no experience in this--not with a man in any case. Kouen groaned into the back of his hand. He had imagined, suspected, bitter unwanted thoughts of how the magicians would surely have used the little magi while he was not at Gyokuen's side. Those thoughts had inevitably turned to fantasies of Judar crying and squirming on Kouen's cock instead.  
  
He barely noticed Judar nod and Gyokuen petting his head. 'Such a good boy.'  
  
Without Gyokuen's control guiding him it was obvious that Judar was unfamiliar with what he should do, and Kouen enjoyed his attempts all the more for it.   
  
He twisted his fingers in Judar's unbound hair, and spilled on Judar's tongue all too quickly. Gyokuen cooed with delight and made sure he swallowed it down between choked little gasps.  
  
  
When Kouen slumped onto the bed beside Judar, Gyokuen pulled him by the hair, though her smile was still gentle. 'Kiss him. I know you like to taste yourself.' Kouen grimaced, though he was already blushing from the thought. While she petted them both, he licked into Judar's mouth for his own familiar taste layered on bitter herbs.


End file.
